mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Food
|caption = All Food variants in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |class = Recovery |description = Replenish damage when eaten. }} Food ( ) is a set of multiple recovering items hailing from multiple universes. They have first appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee and often spawn in groups, from Party Balls. Though they do not appear in the original Super Smash Flash, it does appear in the reboot, Super Smash Flash 2. Overview Food frequently appears on stages and due to their small rate of healing, its variants tend to have, they appear very commonly, usually spawned in great numbers after opening a Party Ball. They recover about 1-5% of damage, though there are food capable of recovering about 10%. has the ability to spawn food himself if he successfully connects a #7 with his side special move, Judge. A subtle difference between the food spawned by Mr. Game & Watch in SSF2 from the ''Super Smash Bros.'' games (aside the food no longer being restricted to be only an apple) is that for each character hit, a different piece of food will appear instead of only one. This means that if Mr. Game & Watch is able to strike all the opponents at once with his hammer, up to three different food variants will be spawned. This may proved to be an advantage and disadvantage at the same time for Mr. Game & Watch, as he may be able to collect all the dropped food after launching the opponents but also unaffected characters may be able to collect the food instead during Mr. Game & Watch's freeze frames. Food may also be considered a stage element that appears outside the common item spawnage. Only three stages are able to dispense food in the game: Yoshi's Island (64), Yoshi's Story and Smashville (coincidentally, all are past stages). These stages distribute food in a similar manner: it is carried towards the stage by something and characters have to attack the carrier so the food may be dropped and consumed. In Yoshi's Island (64) and Yoshi's Story, the food is carried by flying Propeller Shy Guys whereas in Smashville it is carried by floating balloons. Propeller Shy Guys usually come in great numbers, so the food droppage may be greater compared to Smashville, where most of the time, only a single balloon will appear at the time. Disabling food with the item switch removes the food from the carriers, who still will be coming to the stage despite not carrying anything. Delibird is also able drop food thanks to his move Present. Delibird indiscriminately launches food out of his tail sack so everyone may be able to collect the goods, even by the characters who did not release it, though they have to be careful as Delibird may drop Rocket Bombs as well. List of food The following is a list of all the food variants that are able to appear during matches, accompanied by a brief description and the damage value they recover. Origin Food as a healing object is a very common staple in video games. Games from the and the series have a strong focus on food items, and being a gluttonous character is a trait of their respective protagonists. For instance, in ''Yoshi's Story'', Yoshi has to eat a set of 30 fruits in order to complete a level, and eating fruit invariably heals Yoshi and replenishes his life meter. However, the concept of healing food in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, as well as SSF2, is more similar to how it is applied to the Kirby games. Beginning with Kirby Super Star, there is common food scattered across levels that acts a low-recovery item when Kirby eats it. Several food items are very similar between Kirby Super Star and SSF2 as direct result of this. Gallery Screenshots Food1.png| surrounded by lots of food on Rainbow Route. Let's all eat up!.png| , , Kirby and surrounded by lots of food on World Tournament. The old Hamburger in Beta.png|Yoshi next to a small hamburger on Waiting Room. Early designs Foodbig.gif|Early artwork for Food in SSF2. Food1.gif|Kirby with some pieces of food in their early designs. Some also went unused. Food2.png|Sora near a Sea-Salt Ice Cream om Twilight Town Food3.png| next to an Energy Capsule in Castle Wily. MINECRAFT PORK.png|The Pork Chop from Minecraft (below 's viewer right button) used to be part of the food variants, before it got removed. Cheri Berry in SSF2.png| crouching next to the Cheri Berry on Temple of Time. Energy Capsule in SSF2.png| standing next to the Energy Capsule on Castle Wily. Carrot in SSF2.png|Sora and standing next to the carrot on Online Practice Stage. Trivia *As a small easter egg, some food variants are a references originating from other video game franchises. These include a Yoshi Cookie from Yoshi, a bottle of Lon Lon Milk from , a Rare Candy from , a sea-salt ice cream from and a bowl of ramen from . **The lollipop resembles the Invincible Candy from Kirby but it nonetheless looks different. **The same goes for the meat, as it is similar to the meat from . However, meat of with this appearance is a common sight in many manga and anime, not restricted only to One Piece. **The design of the cup for the regular and small french fries resembles the real-life cups used by fast-food restaurant chain, McDonald's. The regular one parodies the famous "Golden Arches" M logo of the company by mimicking it with the MG fist logo; the smaller one has the same red-colored cup design albeit without the "Golden Arches". **Given its appearance, the doughnut resembles Homer Simpson's favorite doughnut variant from the animated TV series, ''The Simpsons''. **There used to be other food references that have been removed as of the Beta version, these include a Cheri Berry from Pokémon, an Energy Capsule from and even a Pork Chop from the Minecraft franchise. *The original Food artwork (seen above) that depicts Kirby collecting some food is actually a recolored image derived from the Gourmet Race preview on the file select screen for Kirby Super Star. Category:Recovery items Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series